


Miroku and Sango’s Wedding Night

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: It’s Sango and Miroku’s wedding night. After everything they have been through, they deserve this. My exploration of their wedding night. One-shot!
Relationships: Miroku & Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 14





	Miroku and Sango’s Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim.

Sango remembers remember when she walked toward Miroku to exchange their vows. The layers of kimono stifling in her anticipation to reach the man who captured her heart. As she reached the Shinto with Kaede her heart ached as she saw Inuyasha standing off to the side. _Kagome should be here with us to enjoy this day._

Sango looked at Rin standing beside Inuyasha and rocking back and forth on her heels and smiling. Kohaku across from Rin but staring at Sango, his big sister. Kaede led Sango to Miroku and Sango felt her heart flutter as Miroku smiled at her. It was the warmest smile he had ever given her. _Did you ever think this day would happen, anata-sama?_

Sango took his hand and he gently squeezed her hand and they turned to the priest to commence the small ceremony.

00000

Sango blushed as Miroku pulled each layer from her slowly. He had told her to stand still after bringing her to their new house after the small feast enjoyed with their friends.

"Um..." Sango hummed out as the second last layer hit the floor.

Miroku walked around her and cupped her cheek, "Hai? What does my anata wonder?" He asked softly.

Sango looked him in the eye and brazenly grabbed the front of his wedding kimono. "Anata-sama...will you truly undress me completely? When will you take something off?...I'm embarrassed to be the only one naked!" She rushed out. Sango could feel her cheeks flaming and heating under the smoulder of his gaze.

Miroku nodded and pulled her hands off his chest. "Hai, hai, I understand what you mean. How about we both take off our clothes from this point? Will that put you at ease?" He asked her gently.

Sango nodded. She watched as Miroku pulled at the ties of his hakama. He nodded at her and she quickly reached to untie her next layer.

Finally they were naked, minus Miroku's fundoshi still on him. Sango blushes as she could see his body reacting to her naked one. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Lay with me, Sango." It was a question but a demand, a want.

Sango nodded slowly and took a few steps back to their bedding. He followed her and knelt with her. She watched as he reached down and pulled the tie of his fundoshi and laying it on the floor. The last piece of cloth gone. She stared down at his length before averting her gaze.

"Sango, I am yours alone to touch now." He whispered in her ear before laying kisses down the column of her neck, "I wish to worship you." He said as he slowly pushed her down on to her back. He caught her lips in a heated kiss as she felt his hands wander her body. One hand rubbing her shoulder and arm and the other gently kneading her breast.

She returned his kisses and enjoyed the feel his lips on hers, his tongue sweeping along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers playing with the ends of his hair, released from his ponytail. She slowly parted her lips and he dove in and conquered her mouth as his hand on her arm moved down her side and swept over to her belly.

They parted for air and Sango blinked her eyes open, not knowing when she closed them. She smiled up at him and he placed a kiss on her nose. "Spread your legs." He whispered softly. Sango did as she was told and spread them. He settled between them and his hand swept lower, fingers teasing her gently.

Sango gasped as he ran his fingers along the folds of her womanhood. He settled on teasing her small pearl and she felt her hips rise to get more attention from him. "Hmm...Miroku." She sighed out his name.

Miroku smirked and leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, suckling on her. Sango arched into his mouth and held his head in place. His thumb taking over stroking her as a finger pushed in. The sensation wasn't new, Sango had touched herself before with thoughts of the monk. Very impure thoughts that made her embarrassed after coming down from her self-pleasure every time.

Now he was giving her the same treatment. He coaxed her into moaning his name softly. Her hips rising and falling as she took advantage of his fingers. His mouth switched to her other breast and Sango keened shortly afterwards.

She stilled his hand by grabbing his wrist, "Onegai..." she whimpered out. She did not whimper, but for this one time she would. "Haven't you teased me enough?" She asked softly.

Miroku raised his head and nodded with a small smirk. He rubbed his fingers on their bedding and leaned down to capture her lips. "As you wish, anata." Miroku reaches down and eased himself to her core before giving her another kiss and thrusting in gently. Sango gasped into the kiss and pulled back to rest her head on the pillow. "Gomen." He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her cheek.

"It's not terribly uncomfortable, I can handle this." Sango said with a nod and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just give me a moment." She said softly. He nodded and stayed still above her.

When she was ready he moved slowly, hips rolling into her and drawing out soft moans of pleasure from both of them.

"More." Sango whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucking her hips up into his. Miroku was only too willing to give her what she wanted. He thrusted faster into her, sweat beading his forehead and rolling down his back. Sango could feel herself perspire as well.

"Sango! Ah!" Miroku groaned out as his body was ready to surrender itself to her. Sango gasped and held onto him. "Miroku! Hah!" She closed her eyes and felt the waves of pleasure wash over her again. Miroku following her moments later. His hips stilled against hers and he slowly pulled from her and flipped onto his back beside her.

Their hands finding each other and lacing their fingers together. Both took in steady gulps of air and calmed their breathing down. Sango smiled and turned onto her side and kissed his shoulder. "I love you." She said softly.

Miroku turned his head to her and grinned before turning onto his side to face her. He brushed her sweaty bangs back and nodded. "I love you too, Sango." He said softly. "Let's rest now. We have the rest of our lives to spend together. "

Sango nodded and tucked herself under his chin, his arm rubbing her back gently. "Hai, let's rest." She nodded and heard the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Wrote while waiting in the phone for the health link to answer.


End file.
